Young and Menace
The sixth episode of Season 7. Summary Danielle wants to get to know Brady's friends and goes to a party at his college. When she is introduced to a whole new lifestyle, will she be influenced by it? Meanwhile, Julia has been forming a strong relationship with Hunt's daughter. But when his baby mama starts getting jealous, drama erupts. And Scott has been getting closer to his manager, but wonders if dating his boss is really a good idea. Main Plot Brady wants to include Danielle in his life more and decides to take her to a party on his campus. But when his friends try to push their party favors on her, will she be tempted? Sub Plot Julia has been getting extremely close to Hunt's daughter, Cassie. So much that Hunt is worried and his baby mama is furious. Third Plot Scott feels like he's finally gotten over Dex and his manager, Jake has been the reason why. Peyton is worried that getting romantically involved with his boss is a bad idea, but is Scott willing to take the risk? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Young and Menace" by Fall Out Boy. *This episode marks the start of the Scott-Jake Relationship. *First appearance of Cassie Todd, Hunter Biles, Venkat Sodhi, Katelyn Meridan, Olly Gates, Taylor Higgins, and Ricky Dallas. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Dacre Montgomery' as Hunter Biles *'Joe Keery' as Ricky Dallas *'Casey Cott' Olly Gates *'Camila Mendes' as Taylor Higgins *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Camila Cabello' as Jasmine Martinez *'Samara Weaving' as Katelyn Meridan *'Rahul Kohli' as Venkat Sodhi *'Janel Parrish' as Ashley Todd *'Mia Talerico' as Cassie Todd *'Brandon Flynn' as Brady Wagner *'Max Thieriot' as Hunt Westbrook *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: Why do I feel like I’m about to make a big mistake…? THE PARTY HAS JUST BEGUN Brady: I want you to meet my friends, see my dorm, experience college for the night. Danielle: I just want one night to forget everything and have fun. Mary-Beth: Are you sure this boy’s a good influence? (Danielle is seen passed out on the ground of a party) NEW CONFLICTS ERUPT Ashley: I don’t want her around our daughter! Julia: Why? Because she likes me more than she does you? Hunt: Julia I have to deal with her, you can’t just say things like that! (Ashley is seen grabbing Cassie from Hunt) AND NEW RELATIONSHIPS Peyton: Spending the night at our boss’ house is not just casual, Scott! Scott: He hasn’t shown any signs he wants anything more. Eliza: Yeah he did, the second he invited you over. Don’t you know how men work? (Scott and Jake are seen looking into each other’s eyes) NEW EPISODE “YOUNG AND MENACE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 706a.jpg 706b.jpg 706c.png |-| Quotes= *Keith: “Life’s a lot more fun without a boot up your ass, hon.” *Lana: “I really don’t think it matters what you wear, horny college boys would jam their meat into your ass even if you were wearing a nun’s robe.” *Jake: “Everyone’s had their heart broken. That doesn’t mean they completely shut down because of it.” *Hunt: “I don’t want to take down the system, Julia! All I want to do it keep in line and shut up so she has no reason to take Cassie away from me, but you ruined that!” *Danielle: “Taking advice from drug pushers now. I’ll just go ask the homeless guy down the street to help me with my finances.” *Danielle: “Just because a girl dresses nice doesn’t mean she’s trying to impress other people, sometimes she just wants to feel good about herself. And you’re doing a really shitty job at making me feel good about myself, so I’ll just do it on my own.” |-| Music= *Domino- Jessie J *Don't Mind- Kent Jones *Bodak Yellow- Cardi B *Rake it Up- Yo Gotti & Nicki Minaj *TG4U- Zara Larsson *Call it What You Want- Taylor Swift |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_706:_Young_and_Menace Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Danielle Plots Category:Julia Plots Category:Scott Plots